1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluid flow transducers and is directed more particularly to a fluid flow transducer module which is adapted for combining with other such modules of similar structure to provide a fluid flow transducer module including a stack of modular modules including a selected number of flow transducers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fluid chiller and fluid conditioning systems arts, a common requirement is to measure the fluid flow rate in various parts of recirculating loops, which may be many in number. The flow measurement often is done electronically by means of off-the-shelf flow transducer technologies. The devices produce an electronic signal, of a type selected from known various types, which is interpreted by a control system and the fluid flow value is displayed or retransmitted for monitoring purposes. In some cases, this signal is used internally as feedback in a control loop for controlling flow in the process channel or device.
The aforementioned single-channel flow transducer devices are available in a wide range of flow ratings, employing several sensor technologies, and are available from many manufacturers. Often fluid chillers and/or conditioning systems require monitoring of multiple flow channels. This has typically been accomplished by off-the-shelf single-channel flow transducers assembled, usually in a parallel flow pattern, with a variety of plumbing fittings, tubes and hoses in some sort of manifold arrangement.
Although the arrangement of such standard devices has been functionally correct, building the manifolds has been very labor-intensive, particularly as the number of flow channels increases. In some cases, custom-machined parts and fittings are required to achieve the desired connection type and size the conditioning system requires, which, in itself, is usually expensive. The large number of parts and fittings, and associated manufacturing and installation labor, may be reduced by consolidating such parts and fittings and by integrating their functionality into a multi-channel flow transducer unit. However, the fully integrated unit itself tends to be expensive and, once developed, is difficult to adapt to other applications.
Each multi-channel configuration typically requires a custom design and custom tooling, including special molds, for each unique application. If a 4-channel xe2x80x9cmodulesxe2x80x9d is required for one particular project, a custom 4-channel mold must be utilized. If there is a future requirement for a 6, 8 or 10 channel flow transducer, each subsequent variation requires further development and custom tooling costs, which for relatively low-volume applications can be cost prohibitive.
There is an increasing demand in the market for fluid chillers and/or conditioning systems, for overall cost reduction and, concurrently, for varied and numerous combinations of needs for fluid flow measurement.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a low-cost flow transducer module which can be combined with other similar modules to provide custom flow transducer assemblies which reduce the physical space required for the transducers and associated piping, improve manufacturability, reduce assembly is labor, and improve overall reliability, functionality and serviceability of the system.
With the above and other objects in view, a feature of the present invention is the provision of a fluid flow transducer module comprising a fluid flow conduit having an inlet for receiving fluid from a fluid discharging apparatus, a transducer associated with the conduit for measuring rate of flow of the fluid through the conduit, and an interface in communication with the transducer and adapted to receive rate of flow measurements from the transducer and to effect at least one of (i) a display of measurements to an operator, (ii) a remote monitoring of measurements, and (iii) a corrective signal for modifying the rate of flow. The fluid flow conduit is provided with an outlet for flowing the fluid from downstream of the transducer to a reservoir for the fluid, the outlet extending transversely of the conduit. The invention further comprises a housing for the conduit, conduit inlet, conduit outlet, and transducer, the housing having opposed first and second walls, each of the walls having an opening for the outlet therein. At least one of the walls is adapted for stacking engagement with a second fluid flow transducer module of a substantially same structure, such that the outlets of the module are aligned to form portions of a common conduit.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a fluid flow transducer module comprising first and second fluid flow transducer modules. Each of the modules comprises a fluid flow conduit having an inlet for receiving fluid from a fluid discharging apparatus, a transducer associated with the conduit for measuring rate of flow of the fluid through the conduit, and an interface in communication with the transducer and adapted to receive and act on rate of flow measurements from the transducer. The fluid flow conduit is provided with an outlet for flowing the fluid from the transducer to a reservoir, the outlet extending transversely of the fluid flow conduit. A housing is provided having opposed first and second walls, each of the walls having an opening for the outlet therein, at least one of the walls of the first module being adapted for stacking engagement with at least one of the walls of the second module. The first and second modules are joined together at the one walls to form the fluid flow transducer assembly, and the fluid flow conduit outlets are thereby aligned to form a common conduit in communication with a reservoir for the fluid.
In accordance with a still further feature of the invention, there is provided a fluid flow transducer assembly comprising a plurality of transducer modules fastened together in stacked fashion, each of the modules having a fluid flow conduit in communication with a fluid source, a flow rate measuring transducer for measuring flow rate through the flow conduit, and an outlet for flowing fluid from the flow conduit out of the module. The outlet of each of the modules extends through the module from one side to another, and a collar member is disposed at one end in the outlet of a first of the modules and at a second end in the outlet of a second of the modules to align the first and second modules. The outlets and the collar members form a common outlet conduit for the modules.
The above and other features of the invention, including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings. It will be understood that the particular devices embodying the invention are shown by way of illustration only and not as limitations of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.